Ungesagt
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Das Meer der Erinnerungen


Hallo zusammen!

Schön, dass ihr euch wieder hierher verirrt habt! ^^

Heute, zum Geburtstag von Miyuki und Shunsaku Kudo (und mir *hust*) gibt es neben der 12. "Familientagebuch"-Story auch noch eine brandneue OS bzw. Songfic. Das Lied dieses Mal heisst "When you say nothing at all" von Ronan Keating (.com/watch?v=1KS4whXy_Jk&feature=fvst), und warum ich ausgerechnet dieses Lied gewählt habe... tja. Fragt mich oder lasst es bleiben und geniesst die folgende Story einfach. xD

Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen!

Bis gleich!

*knuddel*

Shinichi

**Ungesagt**

_**Das Meer der Erinnerungen**_

Der Sonnenuntergang war atemberaubend. Der Himmel leuchtete in den Farben Rot und Blau, die Sonne war blutrot und liess das Meer glitzern und funkeln wie Tausende Diamanten. Es war ein Anblick, wie ihn kein Mensch auf Papier oder Film bannen konnte. Inmitten des Wunders der Natur sassen zwei Menschen, ein junges Pärchen, am Strand und hatten die Blicke gen Sonne gerichtet. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, es war still. Das Einzige, was zu hören war, waren die Wellen, die das Meer in regelmässigen Abständen an den Strand spülte.

Der Junge hatte einen Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens gelegt, die sich wiederum an ihren Partner lehnte und den Sonnenuntergang in vollen Zügen genoss. Selbst als die Sonne verschwunden war, kam kein einziges Wort über ihre Lippen. Das Pärchen sass einfach nur da und genoss den besonderen Moment. Beide waren froh, dass sie von nichts und niemandem gestört wurden, sie waren vollkommen alleine.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Shinichi sah stumm zu seiner Freundin hinüber und lächelte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Ran lächelte zurück.

_The smile on your face__ lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth__ in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_

_Whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say__ nothing at all_

Still und bewegungslos sassen sie da und sahen auf das weite Meer hinaus. Heute sassen sie zusammen am Strand, dabei sah es damals vor zehn Jahren überhaupt nicht danach aus, als würden sie jemals ihr Leben zusammen verbringen wollen...

Beide erinnerten sich daran zurück, aber es war keine schöne Erinnerung.

_"Du bist ein Idiot! Und du nervst!"_

_"Und du bist eine blöde Heulsuse!"_

_Der sechsjährige Shinichi und die gleichaltrige Ran schrien sich an. Bis vor kurzem waren die zwei Kinder ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen, doch jetzt schien es, als wäre der dritte Weltkrieg ausgebrochen. Beide wünschten dem jeweils anderen die Pest an den Hals, und hätte ihnen jemand gesagt, dass sie sich eines Tages von ganzem Herzen lieben würden, hätten sie ihn für total verrückt erklärt._

_Vor Wut schnaubend trennten die Kinder sich und gingen in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. In den nächsten zwei Tagen gingen sie sich aus dem Weg und sprachen kein einziges Wort miteinander, nicht mal in der Schule, dabei wusste weder Ran noch Shinichi noch, warum zwischen ihnen so dicke Luft herrschte. Sie hatten zwar irgendwas angestellt, das wussten beide, und dabei hatten sie sich zerstritten. Was jedoch der genaue Grund dafür gewesen war, an das konnten sie sich nicht mehr erinnern._

_Am dritten Tag fühlte Shinichi sich hundeelend. Seit er sich mit Ran zerstritten hatte, hatte er auch seine einzige Spielgefährtin verloren. Die älteren Schüler interessierten sich nicht für die Grundschüler der ersten Klasse, und dasselbe galt für seine gleichaltrigen Mitschüler. Mit einem ihrer Meinung nach verwöhnten Muttersöhnchen wollten die anderen Jungs nichts zu tun haben, und die Mädchen sowieso nicht. Einzig und allein Ran war immer bei ihm und hatte zu ihm gehalten. Doch was war jetzt?_

_Jetzt wurde Shinichi bewusst, dass er nur sie hatte..._

_Er__ überwand seinen Stolz und handelte._

_"Ran?"_

_Zögernd ging Shinichi__ auf sie zu, blieb dann aber zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stehen._

_"Was ist?", fauchte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Als sie dann aber sah, dass er ein leicht zerknittertes Foto hervorholte, stockte sie, dann tat sie es ihm nach. Beide zeigten dem jeweils anderen ihr Foto, und beide sahen, dass sie exakt das gleiche Bild bei sich trugen._

_"Warum hast du...?", fragte Ran, führte ihre Frage dann jedoch nicht zu Ende. Shinichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er wusste keine Antwort. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, was er sonst sagen sollte, er war sich nur sicher, dass es ihm leid tat. Und Ran ging es genauso. Sie wollten sich ja nicht streiten, sie wollten einander nicht wehtun. Sie wollten Frieden, nichts anderes..._

_Ran öffnete den Mund, doch nicht sie sprach die nächsten Worte aus, sondern er._

_"Lass uns wieder Freunde sein, okay?"_

_Die Sechsjährige lächelte und fiel ihm um den Hals._

Es war gleichzeitig doch eine schöne Erinnerung.

Shinichi schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Was war er damals doch für ein Idiot gewesen. Beinahe hätte er den wichtigsten Menschen verloren, und warum? Er wusste es nicht einmal mehr! Dafür wusste er aber ganz genau, warum er sich ein paar Jahre später in seine Spielgefährtin und Klassenkameradin verliebt hatte...

_All day long I can hear people __t__alking out loud_

_But when you hold me near __you drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may __t__hey can never define_

_What's been said __b__etween your __h__eart and mine_

Weder ihre Familien noch ihre Freunde hatten jemals verstanden, warum aus ihrer Freundschaft Liebe geworden war. Und doch gab es Menschen, die es ihnen gönnten. Andere wiederum nicht, aber davon hatte sich das junge Pärchen nie irreführen lassen, sie waren immer füreinander da, egal wo sie waren oder in welcher Situation sie gerade steckten. Ihre Liebe war stärker als der Neid oder die Wut anderer Leute.

Für Shinichi war Ran schon immer eine besondere Person gewesen, immer. Das hatte er auch schon damals gesehen, als sie sich zerstritten hatten. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten, und ihr Lächeln nach seinem Friedensangebot war das Schönste, was er damals bisher bei ihr gesehen hatte.

_The smile on your face__ lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_

_Whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

Erneut sah Shinichi zu Ran hinüber und lächelte. Ja, es war die Wahrheit. Ran machte sein Leben heller, und er brauchte sie. Sie war sein Lebensinhalt. Ohne Ran war seine Welt dunkel und trostlos, er brauchte sie zum leben wie die Luft. Ohne sie erstickte er. Ohne sie ertrank er. Sie fing ihn auf, wenn er fiel, sie war seine Stütze und seine Hilfe, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Sie war immer für ihn da, und würde auch immer für ihn da sein.

In diesem Moment drückte Ran seine Hand. Ihr ging es genau gleich.

_The smile on your face__ lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_

_Whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, doch nach wie vor sass das junge Pärchen regungslos nebeneinander am Strand.

Ran kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an Shinichi, doch sie schwieg weiterhin. Reden war Silber, Schweigen war Gold, hiess es doch so schön. Es war ein Sprichwort, das auch Shinichi beherzigte. Ein Wort würde die Stimmung zerstören, und weder er noch sie wollten das. Dafür war der Moment zu schön. Er war fast schon zu schön, um wahr zu sein, und doch war es so.

_The smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes_

_The touch __of your hand_

_Lets me know that you need me_

Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und es war nicht mehr ganz so warm wie vorher, aber trotzdem machte weder Shinichi noch Ran Anstalten, aufzustehen und zu gehen. Beide blieben einfach still sitzen, denn für sie gab es im Augenblick nichts Wichtigeres. Für sie zählte nur der Moment.

Denn...

Für beide war die Zeit beim Meer der Erinnerungen stehen geblieben.

Owari


End file.
